Dungeon Guide: Frostfall Original
Frostfall: Original is one of the new dungeons that LV. 119 teams can challenge in the new update. The bosses in the dungeon are powerful but worry not, as through this guide, we will help you claim victory. Choosing the right lineup is the first step in any dungeon preparation. The maximum number of players to join a single Frostfall: Original instance is 12. Here we recommend two configurations to your teams. You can choose the best team composition according to your own playstyle or teammate availability. Team 1 2 Tanks (Barbarian) +4 Healers (Cleric) +6 DPS (Blademaster, Wizard, Archer, Vulpine) Team 2 1 Main Tank (Barbarian) +1 Secondary Tank (Barbarian) +2 Healers (Cleric) +8 DPS (Blademaster, Wizard, Archer, Vulpine) The biggest advantage that Team 1 possesses is that they can afford to make some mistakes and still come out on top. With four supporting units, this setup sacrifices speed for stability, which is good for new players and those who aren’t familiar with the dungeon yet. Team 2 is suitable for those who are more familiar with the dungeon, which places more emphasis on firepower and damage. The advantage is that the dungeon can be cleared faster; the disadvantage is that the tolerance rate for mistakes is low, and any severe errors might end up making you start over. Once you form up, prepare to enter the dungeon. The first boss you’ll encounter is Frost Giant Lord - Desolation of Prosperity. ▼ Desolation of Prosperity As a boss, you must hold aggression and caution in moderation since the Desolation of Prosperity will not appear easily. So, before he comes out, players will first see a wave of mobs - the Frost Giants and the Frost Demons. Among them, the Frost Giants can use their skills to put the players into a frozen state for 2.5 seconds. While frozen, the players cannot move and cast skills, and can only suffer while being attacked their foes. Clerics must pay attention to their teammates' health to prevent casualties. Similarly, players can't take the Frost Demons lightly. They will explode after death. We must pay attention to positioning and avoid the blast radius. Once your team ends these foes, the first mini-boss, Desolation of Prosperity, will appear. Desolation of Prosperity is good with cryomancy, so prepare for a great deal of cold-based attacks. The following explains the skills of Desolation of Prosperity in detail, as well as the countermeasures that can be used by the players. 1 Awakened: After the battle begins, Desolation of Prosperity will unleash its inner chill and this inflicts "awakened" status that will gradually affect all surrounding targets. The higher the number of "awakened" stacks, the higher the damage. The Frostfire in the dungeon can dispel the awakened effect. Simply get close to the flame, and it will clear the awakened effect for you. However, the Frostfire will be extinguished due to the skills of Desolation of Prosperity. If the flame is extinguished, it will take some time to return. Tanks (Barbarians) should draw the enemies’ firepower, keeping the boss off-balance and away from the Frostfire. 2. Airburst: Desolation of Prosperity rotates at high speed, causing damage to all surrounding targets, and continuously unleashes a Frost Cyclone. The Frost Cyclone will randomly choose the direction to advance, causing damage and freezing effects to targets along the path. The rotation of Desolation of Prosperity himself does not produce a freezing effect. Players will only be frozen when they are hit by the Cyclone. When facing the Frost Cyclone, players should pay attention to their positioning and avoid it. 3. Ice Sheet: Desolation of Prosperity slams on the ground, causing damage and inflicting freezing effects to surrounding targets. Ice Sheets are summoned over multiple areas at the same time, causing damage and freezing all targets caught by its wrath. This skill is not difficult to deal with, players just need to avoid the damage radius to avoid the worst of the danger. There will be indicators on the ground warning of the coming attack. Pay attention to the ground to avoid it. 4. Evernight: When the Holy Flames are all extinguished, Desolation of Prosperity will deal a blow that causes damage to everyone around it before entering its Evernight state. During this period, the Holy Flames will go dormant and the speed at which the extinction debuff will stack will go up drastically. Frost Wraiths will continually appear and attack the players. Only when all the Holy Flames are extinguished will the Evernight be activated. Tanks must pay attention to drawing the boss’s aggro and guarding the flames. 5. Rampage: If the battle time is too long, Desolation of Prosperity will begin rampaging. Its whole body will turn red, greatly increasing its damage. Players should end the fight as soon as possible. Allowing the boss to enter a rampaging state will be inimical for the team’s survival. After successfully defeating the Desolation of Prosperity, players will soon be able to face against the Celestial Gale, the second boss of the dungeon. ▼ Celestial Gale The Celestial Gale also has a group of minions - Phoenix Babies. Before facing the Celestial Gale, there will be a total of three groups of Phoenix Babies that stand in defense of their master. Players should be able to easily best these foes. After all the Phoenix Babies are defeated, a "Snow Essence" will manifest in the dungeon. The battle against the Celestial Gale will commence when any member of the team touches the essence. Players who activate Snow Essence will be transformed into a Snowplume Phoenix to assist their teammates in combat. It is recommended that the strongest damage dealer on your team touches the essence, as the boss's basic attack will inflict a burning state on its victims, which can be countered by the tank's taunt. 1. Phoenix Plume & Flame Essence: Celestial Gale will unleash fire feathers in a certain direction, causing damage and burning to the target, before summoning a Flame Essence in the area. Flame Essence will become a Phoenix Baby after a certain period of time. Players can avoid the Phoenix Plume area of effect by pre-emptively moving out of the danger zone. The primary focus during these moments should be on the Flame Essence. The Phoenix Baby hatched by the Flame Essence will assist the boss in combat. Once Flame Essence manifests on the field, players need to focus their firepower and neutralize all Flame Essences on the field as a priority! 2. Flame Rain: The Celestial Gale casts a gout of flames upon the ground, which will not only harm all players, but also strengthen its Phoenix Babies. Counter: The Celestial Gale primarily uses this skill to strengthen its Phoenix Babies. If the player clears all existing Flame Essences with haste, there won’t but much of an issue. 3. Fire Bonds: Celestial Gale launches a fiery flame at a target, dealing increasing amounts of damage and rooting the target in place. If a player is rooted, a teammate who previously became Snowplume Phoenix can attempt to free them by using the Serenity Wind skill. During this process, other teammates should focus on drawing the boss’s aggro. 4. Phoenix Essence & Nirvana: When the Celestial Gale dies, it shifts into Phoenix Essence and will be reborn after 20 seconds. As long as the spirit is not broken, Celestial Gale will continue to be reborn. Every time the Nirvana succeeded, Celestial Gale will release a rain of fire, dealing high damage to all players. If the players fail to break the Phoenix Essence, the health of the Celestial Gale will be increased by 20% after being reborn using the Phoenix Essence’s remaining health as a baseline. For example, should the Celestial Gale respawn when Phoenix Essence has 30% of HP remaining, then the Celestial Gale's HP after rebirth will be at 50%. It takes 20 seconds for Phoenix Essence to respawn into Celestial Gale, during which it will summon a Fiery Elemental to serve as its guardian. At this time, the players need to focus their firepower on the Phoenix Essence, and strive to break the Phoenix Essence before the Celestial Gale is reborn. After successfully defeating the Celestial Gale, players will have to face the third and final challenge standing in their path to ultimate victory— a pair of brothers that will serve as dual bosses: Noelle and Noah. Defeat them to successfully clear the level. Noelle & Noah Just as before, players will need to deal with a wave of minions and Abnormal Crystals before they can face the bosses. There are 4 Abnormal Crystals in total, they will constantly summon monsters to attack players. Don't be caught up with monsters, attack the crystals first. When the crystal is broken, the summoned monster will disappear automatically. After dealing with Abnormal Crystals, the team will face Noelle & Noah. The two brothers complement each other, so this battle will be troublesome. Players should pay attention to the following points: 1. Boneshock: After Noah dives into the ground, he blasts out from beneath at a targeted location, dealing damage and inflicting freezing effects upon those that don’t manage to clear its damage radius. When Noah uses this skill, a marker will appear to indicate the targeted position. You need to pay attention to the ground and stay away from the highlighted area. 2. Frost Shadow & Shadow Devil: Noah will inflict the Frost Shadow effect upon the furthest two players, causing continuous damage. If the player is killed with Frost Shadow, a shadow monster will be generated. Frost Shadow effects are also added to Shadow Demon's normal attacks. After a while, Shadow Demon will automatically die. This skill is meant to target ranged DPS classes, so healers should stay focused and make sure that all players are in good shape in order to prevent an onslaught of Shadow Demons. 3. Ice Wall: Noelle summons an Ice Wall in an area, causing damage and slowing down players passing through the area. Noelle takes a long time to unleash his skills., All players need to do is to pay attention to the skill indicators and stay away avoid that area. 4. Frostwind: Noelle summons a Frostwind to run down the players and inflicts a "Frostwind" debuff to multiple players. This effect strikes the target at varying intervals along with other targets within a certain range around the primary target. When faced with this skill, there is no easy method of evasion. Rather, the healers must earn their keep during this phase more than ever as they must keep the party standing. 5. Cold Shield: When Noah moves normally, Noelle will be protected by a Cold Shield, greatly reducing the damage dealt to him and harming players who transgress into his proximity. As mentioned earlier, these two leaders synergize quite well so beat them is no easy task. When both are moving freely, Noelle will always activate his Cold Shield. During this time, the player needs to focus on Noah. However, you cannot kill Noah immediately as when its health is low, he will enter a coma and begin healing itself.However, while Noah is healing, Noelle will deactivate his Cold Shield, leaving him vulnerable to being damaged.When Noah recovers Noelle will reactivate his Cold Shield. Players should then go back to attacking Noah, and adapt to this cycle to defeat the brother In fact, in addition to the aforementioned three bosses, Frostfall: Original also has a hidden boss - Ymir, who will only appear under certain conditions. Ymir Ymir and the Noelle & Noah brothers have a relationship. Ymir once signed a demonic contract with Noelle, which was eventually led to the destruction of Frostfall City! Ymir possesses two different forms, with its humanoid figure still retaining some manner of handsomeness. However, don’t underestimate him as he is rather strong and can inflict freezing debuffs to players as well. Ymir’s secondary form is massive in size and possesses herculean strength, allowing it to deal terrible damage to players foolish enough to trade punches with it. Coordination is the key to beating Ymir and since it is such a rare experience, we won’t elaborate on it any further here. We recommend that you experience the full extent of Ymir’s wrath for yourself! Category:Dungeon